1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an arm sling, more particularly the invention relates to an arm sling that shifts a load away from an individual's neck to a shoulder connected to an individual's unaffected arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art in the field of arm support includes many different forms of slings. Most of these slings do not distribute the weight of the arm and sometimes a cast equally on both shoulders. Typically they have a strap over the opposite shoulder from the injured or inoperative arm. These single strap devices tend to place an unwanted pressure against the side of the neck.
Further, many of the slings in the prior art involve one piece that provides for the arm support of the affected arm and a means for attachment to one or both shoulders. Because these slings are typically one continuous series of straps, they may be difficult for a user, especially one with an injured arm, to put on and take off easily.
Thus, it is highly desirable to have a means for supporting an arm that balances the weight of an affected arm, avoids placing any unwanted pressure on a user's neck, and allows a user to wear with little difficulty.